1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to bedding equipment of the sleeping bag type and particularly to a sleeping bag which is particularly adapted and designed for use by children which sleeping bag may be selectively converted into a child's play toy in which the main body of the sleeping bag functions as the stuffing for the toy. In a secondary embodiment, the toy may serve as a simulated knapsack in which various articles may selectively be carried.
2. History of the Prior Art
The use of sleeping bags is becoming increasingly popular with children both for home use, travel, and for overnight visits with friends and family. Current manufacturers of children's sleeping bags have made use of familiar toy and cartoon characters which are brightly displayed or printed on the cover or surface of the sleeping bags to both attract attention and to make the sleeping bags more endearing to children.
In addition to the foregoing, some children's sleeping bags have also been designed to actually simulate or partially simulate the shape of an animal or other creature to make them more appealing. Examples of simulated shapes for sleeping bags include a fish, as disclosed in United States Design Patent No. 255,202; and an alligator, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,263.
Structurally, however, the sleeping bags currently available for children do not differ substantially from conventional sleeping bags and thus such bags must be folded or rolled up when not in use and stored in a closet or some other area. Therefore, most sleeping bags offer utility only as a bedding item and have the disadvantage that they require additional storage space be set aside so that the rolled bags can be stored out of sight.
Other attempts have been made to make sleeping bags, blankets or coverlets more appealing to children by providing toy characteristics in combination with the blanket or bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,263, a doll is sewn to a blanket and serves not only as an ornamental object thereon, but the patent teaches that the blanket may be rolled up and tied behind the doll image to create a more realistic toy configuration. However, the blanket remains visible to the observer and thus the resultant doll resembles a rolled blanket having a figure attached thereto.
The idea of creating sleeping bags and similar items which may be convertible to other objects is generally known and some examples include a convertible beach blanket and robe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,315; sleeping bag and jacket, U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,617; mat and tote bag, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,552 coverlet and pillow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,418; and combined robe and bag, U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,775. None of the foregoing patents, however, provide structures having the capability and utility of both appealing to children as a sleeping bag and as a stuffed toy. Further, the foregoing patents do not suggest providing a sleeping bag for children having an ornamental and useful pocket placed on the surface thereof when the sleeping bag is in use and which sleeping bag can be selectively converted into a stuffed toy simulating the ornamental features of the pocket when the sleeping bag is stored away within the pocket.